


Watch What You Say

by dragonwrangler



Series: Book of Tales [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Challenge fic, Crack Fic, Halloween, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Prideshipping, archiving fics I forgot I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: Kaiba should have known better.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: Book of Tales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576
Kudos: 10





	Watch What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet in a prideshipper chat one day and this was the result. The halloween events mentioned in the story were from a list I found online. Originally posted on Livejournal June 21, 2006. Sequel to The Halloween Tree.
> 
> (And because of the age of the fic, here is the original disclaimer: This story is a non- commercial work of fiction based on the manga/anime series Yu-Gi-Oh. Original copyright of Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Absolutely no monetary gain has been made with this work.)

"Whose idea was this?"

Staring at the hotel information on the screen before me I have to admit this idiotic idea was mine and now I have to live with it.

Why the hell did I let you run away with this whole idea?

Oh, right- because for some reason my life revolves around you and all my higher functions are shot to hell as soon as you touch me. It was true back then and it’s true now.

“Damn it.”

Being someone who will not allow himself to dwell on the mistakes of the past, I hit the payment button- sealing my fate. I could easily back out of this, say something came up and I can’t go; but of course, I won’t. Once the payment is sent, I’m committed to this course of action and will give this my full attention, just as I would anything else I do.

I refuse to do anything partway, even something as frivolous as this.

It annoys me though that it feels as if my past self is laughing at me.

_As if you would have had better luck than me at stopping him._

Hearing a noise, I find you leaning against the doorframe watching me with an amused expression. Stepping into the room you say, “You actually made the reservations?”

“Of course I did,” I answer irritably, crossing my arms as I glare at you. “I would have thought you understood the concept of sarcasm, Atemu.”

“Oh I understand the concept. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up.”

Yes it was and I handed it to you on a silver platter, didn’t I.

Shaking my head in- much to my disgust- complete surrender, I have to asked, “But why the hell are we going to France? What the hell does France have to do with Halloween?”

“Because Marchiennes, France has the first real Halloween celebration of the year.” you answer in an annoyingly reasonable voice.

Unable to help myself I ask next, “And we are going to Ohio in the States because…”

“It’s the 100th anniversary of the Circleville Pumpkin Show.”

I have to take a deep breath to say, “You’re going to drag me around to look at pumpkins.”

“Big pumpkins, yes.”

I just stare at you and I wait to see if you’re going to say anything else. When I gave you the suggestion about spending Halloween somewhere else so that we (more specifically I) didn’t have to deal with another mess like last Halloween brought, I knew I was in trouble as soon as your face lit up.

I just didn’t think it would be this much trouble.

When all you do is stand there waiting I know you know what’s coming next.

“I am not dressing up for that cruise in England, Atemu.”

I have no idea how you keep a straight face when you comment on that. “Everyone will be dressing up as characters from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show”, including you, Seto.”

“Oh, like hell I will.”

You take a step closer and run your hands lightly over the t-shirt covering my chest, setting every damn nerve ending on fire.

“Yes, you will Seto.” you say again as you pull up the shirt so you can start working on me directly with that talented mouth of yours.

Oh, god damn it. Like I have a defense against this attack.

“We’ll discuss that later, Atemu.” I manage to get out even as my brain begins to lose track of our conversation. If I don’t cut this off now I know I’ll get myself in deeper than I already am.

“Hmmm” is your answer as you start to work your way down my body.

“Fine.” I snap, and grab your chin to stop you a moment. “All right, fine. You’ve got five months to give me one good reason why I should dress up for that.”

You smirk, knowing you’ve already won this battle.

However, it’s not as if I’m going to mind losing this one because I’m sure as hell going to make you work for this, Atemu. And next year I’m going to remember to keep my mouth shut. Seto Kaiba doesn’t make the same mistake twice.

Well, except for falling for you of course. I’m sure I’ll make that mistake again.


End file.
